Circus
by StunningSpellRocks2345
Summary: sequel to One of those girls and how far we've come, Ino's point of view sasu/ino naru/hina


**Well this goes with the other two I wrote for Naruto, Read together NARUHINA SASUINO, Ino is kind of a bitch and Sasuke is in bustard mode. ****I know probably half of the people who actually read this, won't read this author's note… well I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR CIRUCS… and if you actually read this an I give you your well deserved props.**

I saw my Sasuke in the audience Neji and Lee just dragged in, apparently Sakura, who is up after me has something to say to him.  
I'm wearing this cute sexy outfit, just for Sasuke, oh and Naruto I guess. I still cannot believe Hinata of all people would actually sing about me, and how I am using Naruto. I mean I am, but that's besides the point.

_There's only two types of people in the world  
The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe  
Well baby I'm a put-on-a-show kinda girl  
Don't like the backseat, gotta be first_

So true, I have to get what I want, that why I cooked up this plan. I date Naruto, Sasuke gets jealous and tada I have a date with him. I will be his first serious relationship.

_I'm like the ringleader  
I call the shots  
I'm like a firecracker  
I make it hot  
then I put on a show  
_

I do call the shots; really do you think Naruto-no-baka could really function with out taking care of him and making the choices.

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same_

It's a rush, I get it every time I'm on a mission… or Sasuke walks by. I love to perform a deadly dace for enemies, or a sweet one of Sasuke-kun.

_All the eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip  
Just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor  
Just like a circus  
_

That's right I'm in control over this situation, Sasuke will fall for me, and who know maybe once I'm done with Naruto, Hinata may actually get a shot. I doubt it, she is to shy.

_There's only two types of guys out there,  
Ones that can hang with me, and ones that are scared  
So baby I hope that you came prepared  
I run a tight ship so, beware  
I'm like the ringleader  
I call the shots  
I'm like a firecracker  
I make it hot  
then I put on a show_

Sasuke can, so can hang with me; I think Naruto had better hold on for dear life if he thinks that once we are over, he is so wrong. I do hope he won't be overly sad that he just didn't make the cut.

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same_

All the eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip  
Just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor  
Just like a circus  


I said it once I'll say it again; I am so awesome, and pretty that everyone is staring at me, the whole group of us. I like to be the center of everything gossip, scandals and anything else that they can throw at me.

_Let's go.  
Lemme see what you can do.  
I'm runnin' this (like like like like a circus)  
Yeah.  
Like a what? (like like like like a circus)_

I am running this show like a circus, just for Sasuke. I had pocket full of sunshine prepared tonight, but because Sasuke is here, I switched it up. I mean who wouldn't for their crush.

_All the eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip  
Just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor  
Just like a circus  
_

_All the eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip  
Just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor  
Just like a circus  
_  
I stopped and everyone, but Hinata clapped. She only moved her fingers together. Sasuke seemed happy-ish.

Time Skip 3 weeks later:

I have been secretly dating Sasuke for a week because he said he wanted to hurt Naruto more, I didn't but hey I love Sasu-kun as he lets me call him. I fond Naruto at the ramen stand, I mean where else would I find him other than his office. I only dated him for fame and Sasuke, now that I have that, it is buah-bye.

"We're over. Naruto it's over." I looked disgusted not at him, but at me. I feel kind of bad about this, but not enough to give up Sasuke. He calmly walked away, I was impressed. Then he got half way down the street and yelled "good."

Hinata ran after him and two hours later they came back hand in hand and told the Konoha 12 about how they are now a couple. I was a little pissed about how he got over me so quickly, but hey I was using him, and I have Sasuke.


End file.
